


Matthew

by lovelyworldofmotion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyworldofmotion/pseuds/lovelyworldofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert's musings on how much he loves Mattew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew

Watching your face while you sleep has become my favorite pastime. You look so peaceful, like a babe just put to rest. You look younger without your black rimmed glasses framing your face. The very same glasses, that shield the true beauty of your eyes away from the world. Oh, and your eyes. Those bluish- purple orbs just seem to stare into my soul, stripping me of my defenses, leaving me vulnerable and naked.

But the thing is, I don't mind being vulnerable, naked, or weak. Not with you. To the rest of the world, I'm just the "Awesome Prussia" that should have vanished years ago. But to you, Matthew, to you I'm just Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschimdt, a German albino who secretly loves romantic comedies despite the tough guy demeanor he usually puts on. To you I'm someone to rely on, someone to talk to, someone who will see you, not past you. To you I'm a friend, a lover, and a husband. You may not realize, but, Mattie, you are my everything. I would give the entire world to you in exchange for one kiss, one smile, one look my way, one hello. And I hope that the gold band resting on your finger makes that apparent.

I love you Matthew Williams-Beilschimdt, and it warms my heart to know that you love me too.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that~! this was my first fanfic so please go easy on me!


End file.
